A New World
by fateawaitsyou
Summary: Many fans have thought about meeting their favorite characters and being beside them, but for Hyeon Park and Iseul Han, all they want is to go home. When they meet Tsunade and Shizune, everything changes. However, still trapped in a hostile and violent world, the two still search a way to get home.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Many fans have thought about meeting their favorite characters and being beside them, but for Hyeon Park and Iseul Han, all they want is to go home. When they meet Tsunade and Shizune, everything changes. However, still trapped in a hostile and violent world, the two still search a way to get home.

Hyeon Park and Iseul Han met when they were just five years old. Hyeon was a shy child, sitting alone at lunch, and avoiding others at recess. Iseul was far from shy, and even at five years old, didn't mind telling others what she was thinking. So when she saw a group of boys shoving around another kid, she marched over to them and stomped on their feet and shoved rocks down their pants. That was the first time Iseul had ever spoken to Hyeon, and after that day, the two were inseparable.

Thirteen years later, they were still the best of friends, and considered themselves sisters. It was winter break, and Iseul had decided that a road trip would be appropriate to celebrate their last year of high school. Their first stop would be the Stephen A. Schwarzman Library, mainly because it was in Spider-Man, and Hyeon had always wanted to visit New York. Driving across the country just for a library was stupid in Iseul's opinion, but if it meant being able to take stupid selfies, it was okay in her book.

"Don't make vines and drive, Iseul! That's how people have wrecks!" Hyeon hissed as she grabbed Iseul's phone. Iseul turned her head and blew Hyeon a raspberry and muttered something about party poopers. Hyeon rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry right back.

"You think you're so mature, Hyeon, but I caught you taking mirror selfies and making silly faces. You even posted them in Instagram." Iseul said. Hyeon gasped dramatically and held a hand over her heart.

"That must've been another Hyeon because I would never do something like that!" Hyeon exclaimed in a mock offended voice. Iseul muttered something about bullshit, and snatched her phone from Hyeon's hand.

"This is the library, we're here, finally!" Iseul cheered as she found a place to park. Hyeon whooped and nearly hit her face with the seatbelt as she unfastened it. Iseul snickered at her friend's misfortune and dodged a wad of paper thrown at her. She picked up the paper wad and stuck out her tongue.

"Shame on you for littering." Iseul threw the paper wad into the backseat. Hyeon gave her friend the finger as she shut the door. Iseul rolled her eyes, and tossed the keys to Hyeon who barely caught them. "You're better at keeping up with shit than I am, so you keep them." Iseul added.

"You could have taken out my eye, Iseul, how nice." Hyeon bit back sarcastically. Iseul just smirked, and scrunched her nose at her. Hyeon huffed as she pocketed the keys, and zipped up her jacket, and Iseul did the same. It was colder than they both expected, and they could see why people went in the masses to southern California.

"I bet this library has," Iseul paused for dramatic effect. "cursed books." Hyeon snorted, and rolled her eyes. She doubted this library had cursed books, it would be awesome if it did, but the chances were slim. Both were suckers for curses and ghosts, but they had enough sense not to go into haunted houses on Halloween, or anytime of year for that matter.

"I doubt it, we're just going to go in, and pretend to look around, take some pictures and then leave, and then we'll go wherever you wanna go." Hyeon said. Iseul shot her a winning smile and gave her two thumbs up.

"I want to go to Hawaii, think my parents will send us the money for a plane ticket down there?" Iseul asked. Hyeon shrugged, and opened the door of the library for Iseul, and walked in behind her. A little over five years ago, Hyeon's mother had been killed in a hit and run accident, and Iseul's parents had taken her in right away. It was still a sore subject for Hyeon, and talk about parents often put her spirits down.

"Christmas is in a few days, so we should just head home after this." Hyeon answered. Iseul gave her a look, but shrugged it off. She grabbed Hyeon by the forearm and began to drag her towards God knows what, with Hyeon protesting, loudly, to let her go. They were promptly shushed, and the two began to giggle.

"Holy shit, this book is old as Satan's ball sack." Hyeon gaped, poking the cover of the book. She couldn't see what the title was, and there wasn't a plaque to tell the title, so she figured it was just for show.

"Satan's ball sack? Really, Hyeon?" Iseul asked, an eyebrow raised. Hyeon just shrugged and picked up the book. Iseul gasped and tried to, gently, grab the book from Hyeon's hands.

"If we get kicked out because of you, I'll never forgive you." Iseul whispered. Hyeon looked around, and shrugged, and gently opened the book. She scrunched up her nose as dust flew everywhere.

"This book looks like it needs to be locked away, holy shit it's so old. I can't even understand this language." Hyeon said, eyes wide. Iseul peeked over her shoulder, and then poked the center of a page. A light so bright, like from a lighthouse, erupted from the book and the book fell to the ground as the girls screamed and shielded their eyes.

"Holy fuck, how the hell did we end up in a forest?" Iseul demanded as she opened her eyes. Hyeon stumbled into Iseul who nearly fell to the ground. The forest was unfamiliar, not that they've ever set foot in a forest before, but both of them knew that forests in California didn't look this forest.

"Some weird dream?" Hyeon asked as she pinched Iseul. Iseul swatted at her hand, and rubbed the place where she had been pinched.

"Geez thanks." Iseul pouted. Hyeon shrugged, and smiled innocently. Iseul mumbled something unintelligible, and Hyeon snickered.

"Maybe we should try to find a way out of this forest?" Hyeon suggested. Iseul was still pouting as she stomped towards Hyeon who had walked off, leaving her behind.

"The buddy system, remember all those shows we watched about nature survival or some shit like that? We should stick together, y'know." Iseul said. Hyeon just shrugged but gripped Iseul's hand, who smiled.

"If this isn't a dream, then that old as Satan's ball sack must've sent us here, great just great. Let's just hope it didn't send us to ninja land." Hyeon huffed. She screeched as Iseul suddenly pulled her to the side, and onto the ground. Hyeon was about to give Iseul a piece of her mind when she saw a kunai just inches from her head, imbedded into a tree. Iseul gave Hyeon a frightened look as several men, dressed in strange clothing and weird headbands that look as if they from Iwa, appeared from the trees. They were so screwed.

A/N: You'll also find this on ao3. My username over there is uzumakiclan. Faceclaim for Hyeon Park is Bae Suzy and faceclaim for Iseul Han is Bang Minah.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyeon slowly stood up, and pulled Iseul along with her, never taking her eyes off the group of ninja pointing very sharp weapons at them. Iseul pulled Hyeon close to her, and slowly reached behind her to rip the kunai out of the tree.

"Holy fuck, we really are in ninja land." Hyeon muttered. Iseul rolled her eyes. This really wasn't the time for Hyeon's….creative language. A young man with dark blond hair and purple, purple!, eyes stepped forward. He would be cute if it wasn't for the fact he was pointing a pointy weapon at them.

"Are you two responsible for that bright light we saw earlier? Are you spies? What are you doing here? Speak!" He demanded. Hyeon puffed out her cheeks, glaring at. Who the hell did he think he was? Then again, they were probably on Iwa turf. She would save the freaking out, that they were in a fictional world, for later.

"Spies? No we aren't spies, um we were just taking a walk and we saw that bright light too! Could it have been aliens?" Iseul gasped and even glanced up at the sky. Hyeon nearly snorted with laughter as several of the ninja looked up at the sky as well.

"What are you going to do with that kunai, planning to try and take us out?" Purple eyes snickered. Hyeon glared at him, tempted to give him the finger.

"Well, you douchewaffle badger why don't you come over here and I'll show you what I can do?" Hyeon challenged. Iseul facepalmed, and flicked Hyeon on the side of the head. Hyeon glared at her and Iseul gave her a look that said 'shut up now'.

"D….Douchewaffle badger? Hahahahahahahahahaha, is that the best you got?!" Purple eyes laughed. Hyeon raised an eyebrow as Purple eyes nearly dropped his weapon from laughing, and it was a high pitch laugh too.

"She's never been really creative with coming up with swears." Iseul said, waving her hand dismissively. Hyeon was now really tempted to stomp on Iseul's foot. Her swears were very creative, how dare she!

"I don't think we have to worry about them, Akira, they look like civilians. Maybe they came to do more than just take a walk." A young man with green hair and eyes grinned. Hyeon gave him the finger while sticking out her tongue.

"And? If we did, it wouldn't be any of your business, pervert." Iseul snapped, copying Hyeon's movements. The green haired man actually looked offended, and his face was turning a bright red.

"Akio." Akira facepalmed. Akio began to sputter, and the three other ninja rolled their eyes.

"Yo, Akira, you want this back?" Iseul asked, holding up the kunai. Hyeon gaped as she threw the kunai at Akira who screeched and ducked as the kunai flew past him and into another tree. Akira stood up, after looking like he had just pissed himself, and pointed the pointy weapon at them again.

"T-that could have killed m-me!" Akira stuttered. Iseul raised an eyebrow and just shrugged, and elbowed Hyeon in the ribs. Hyeon gritted her teeth and elbowed her back.

"Well, fuckhead, I don't care, stop pointing sharp things at us! Like your boyfriend said we're just civilians!" Iseul exclaimed, her voice reaching a high pitch. Akio's face went bright red again and he began to stammer, and the three other ninja began to snicker. Akira looked horrified at the prospect of Akio being his boyfriend and Hyeon and Iseul looked at each other before giggling.

"B-boyfriend?!" Akira screeched. Iseul rolled her eyes. What kind of ninjas were these people? Maybe they were just genin trying to act tough? Nah, they looked a bit old to be genin, maybe new chunin. Iseul rested her head on Hyeon's shoulder, not noticing the blush that coated the girl's cheeks.

"Ahem, Lord Tsuchikage told us to report whatever caused that light, and that means we have to bring you two with us." A young woman with black hair and startling amber eyes said. She was very pretty with light brown skin, a mole underneath her right eyelid, and plump red lids. Hyeon flushed as she looked at the beautiful young woman, and distracted herself with Iseul's scent. Mint, Iseul smelled like mint, her cheeks flushed again.

"We're not prisoners are we?" Iseul asked, narrowing her eyes at the group of ninja. The young woman stepped forward, a soft smile on her face. The two girls supposed it was just a way to make them comfortable, and it helped a little.

"My name is Sachiko Nakashima, you aren't prisoners yet. As Akio said, you have very little chakra, so it's unlikely you two are threats, but still. Even those with little chakra can be useful for infiltration. These may be times of peace, but we still have to be cautious. I hope you two understand." Sachiko said. Her voice was smooth, Hyeon noted, and she smiled back.

"I'm Hyeon Park and this is Iseul Han, and we understand perfectly." Hyeon replied, giving Sachiko a winning smile. The two other ninja stepped forward as well. They were both very pretty too, and they were twins. Curly light orange hair, pale skin and wide golden eyes. Hyeon felt her cheeks warm again, obviously the world of Naruto was going to be a big problem with so many beautiful women around, as well as handsome men.

"Oi, I'm team leader!" Akira pouted. Sachiko ignored him and motioned for the girls to follow her. Hyeon stuck out her tongue at Akira who huffed and crossed his arms.

"You'll have to forgive Akira, he's just become a chunin, and he can get very excitable. He was only appointed team leader because he wouldn't stop begging Lord Tsuchikage . It's strange, the bright light flashed off and on for three hours before completely going away." Sachiko mused. Three hours? But it only seemed like mere seconds to Hyeon and Iseul. Must be some weird part of dimension travel, Hyeon mused.

"Will Lord Tsuchikage throw us in prison? We didn't do anything wrong! We saw the bright light too and thought it was some kind of flashy jutsu!" Iseul exclaimed with innocence. She yelped when Akio hit her on the head with his fist. Hyeon gave him a withering glare and he shrank.

"Don't you hit her ever again, asshole." Hyeon snapped. Akio gulped and nodded and rushed to Akira's side. The twins, both wearing matching outfits, only one was a light yellow color and the other a light blue color, giggled and gave the two girls a thumbs up.

"I'm Asami Akiyama and this is Minako Akiyama. Say you're really cute, Hyeon." Asami winked. Hyeon felt her face heat up and Iseul began to giggle. Hyeon could see the difference between them now, Asami had streaks of pastel pink through her orange curls, and a large scar on her right cheek. Minako's face unblemished, and had no streaks through her hair.

"T-thanks." Hyeon stammered and Asami giggled and winked. Hyeon wanted to crawl into a hole and scream. Why was this pretty woman flirting with her when Sachiko was on her team?

"You're really pretty." Hyeon blurted out. Iseul sniggered and Hyeon's face heated up again. Asami stared at her for a few moments before laugh and patting her on the head.

"Thank you! It's nice to see someone finally noticed!" Asami winked. Hyeon smiled and Iseul was still sniggering until Hyeon elbowed her in the ribs. Hyeon wondered if Iwa was full of pretty girls and handsome men. Iseul didn't know about her bisexuality, but Hyeon suspected she knew and was patiently waiting until Hyeon came out of her own free will. The most important thing right now, though, was praying that the Tsuchikage wouldn't throw them in jail.


End file.
